Navi For Real!
by Konoha-Crash
Summary: An accident plonks Megaman in Lans world, as solid as he is, but what can he do in this state? When strange things start happening, will he be able to find a way back to being a digital navi in time before some gets hurt?
1. Accidental Download

What happens when you cross a net navi with an unknown chip? Chaos, if said chip creates the navi as a real being! 

"Allright!!" Lan rested his chin on his hands and grinned cheerfully as his net navi, the infamous Megaman, completed yet ANOTHER battle over the net.

"Logging Out of NetSky arena.." Lan sat back and smiled as the navi appeared on the screen of his home machine. "way ta go!" the navi laughed slightly "you know..they must be getting sick of me in there...i keep setting records.." Lan shook his head "dont be so modest, you rule ya get me!"

Megaman shook his head, laughing "not in my pogramming bud..." he blinked as he saw Lan yawning, then he checked the local time. "Er, Lan, ITS 3 AM!!" he made flapping motions at him "go to bed! BED!!" Lan sighed, but nodded "fine fine, im going..ill leave ya jacked in, if ya wanna talk to anyone or whatever, just no net battles, im not waking up just to send a chip!"

The navi sweatdropped "ok, i get it, night!" and as his PET owner fell asleep on his bed, still fully clothed, he sighed "does he even KNOW the concept of pajamas?!"

Then he simply shrugged, and shot off across the net, pausing at the odd place here and there...to speak tp the odd navi he recognised, whose owners, unless in a different country, were also running late nights with thier PETs...

---

One particular student, by the name of Miran, was testing out his own home-made battle chips. "finally.." he breathed, looking at the results on his program screen. He was in Lans class, a shy, unnoticed boy, but when you put him wth a PET and programming techs, he was as happy as he could be.

"Hm.?" he spied something rushing around the net, and pressed some buttons to see what it was. He pulled up a bio screen, lines of data detailing the thing as being a net navi. "hm..Megaman? sounds famiiar.." he shrugged "probably some whizz-kid owner letting it loose on the net..pfft"

He went back to tapping away at his program, but then got sidetracked seeing his own navi opening a talk dialog with this one. He leant forward to listen, but the movement disturbed the mug of coffee atop the shelf over his screen. It started to fall, and he slapped it aside, but then, after the reflex action, hs hand landed smack on the keyboard.

His programming tech was on the screen...and the button he hit highlighted the "export to net" function, which would, if it had been an ordinary chip, exported it to the net.

But two problems, 1) it WASNT a normal chip, it was one he'd been working on for months, to help a navi become more..human, help it understand and many other functions, to make navi's more like people. and 2) wheras he usually had the chips exported direct to HIS own navi, this time, all because of a slight fluctuation in the net, and one wrong key..it headed right for the unmanned navi, a little blue guy...Megaman.

-----

"Uh.." the aforementioned, hearing a rushing noise, looked round and felt something, a very heavy something, hit right into him. "Agh..." there was a massive explosion, and several data streams were torn apart as the unrecognised chip set to work..

-----

"NO!!" Miran yelled, as his screen went black "no..no.." he hit all the buttons he could, but it wouldnt respond. "Nekoman?" he turned to his own navi, a male one, resembling a part cat-part human being. "NEKOMAN?!" but although the navi's image was on screen, it wasnt respoding.

"what in hell...happened, that chip wasnt ready.."

----

In Lans room, there was an almighty flash of light, and, noiselessly, a figure was thrown away from it, landing right in Lans laundry pile....

---

"Ughh...i'm late AGAIN, stupid navi didnt wake me up!!" he screeched to a halt outside his classroom, and skiddded right in. Oddly, the place was empty "weird..maybe my watch is wrong..."

Althought he liked to get Megaman to wake him up, Lan always kept a watch on him, just in case...fortunately for him, it was 15mins early...

He grabbed for his PET, hitting the ON button, while just down the corridor...

-----

"Uh-oh..." the small figure stopped just inside the big glass doors of the school. Everybody within range stopepd to gawp at this short-ass, and with good reason, well, two of them: 1) he was barely over a foot high and 2) he was dressed in a very odd uniform...said little figure was Megaman. He'd woken up, smothered somewhat by Lans smelly laundry, and had spent 10mins tyring to find out why the hell he was in the real world. Then he'd simply legged it towards Lans school needing to find his PET owner.

"Aww...isnt it cute?" "Hey, is it a robot!?" he tried to move forward, but was unfortunately stopped by the "Girls Group" from Lans class. "Oh look, a tiny robot!" before he coud object, one of them, evidently a leader, had scooped him up, and was holding him under the arms as if he were a dissobediant cat. "Hey, put me down lady!" he snapped, in a hurry. The girl blinked "its rude?!" she gave him a slight shake "thats no way to talk to a lady!"

A very dizzy Megaman responded "eee, well..this is no way to treat a navi.."

-----

Lan blinked. His screen was on, but no navi "hey..Megaman!!" he yelled at it..but he wasnt there.. and he had disconnected him from the net before he'd left for school, so he HAD to be there. But...he wasnt.

Lan stared, in shock, what HAD HAPPENED to his navi??

His attention was cut short then, as the rest of the class began to file in...

----

"Wahh!!" the poor navi, brought into reality, squeaked in protest as the girl popped him into her bag. He wriggled up, so his upper body was hanging from the bag as she slung it over one shoulder. "Oh boy..where are ya Lan? I'm stuck with some crazy girls.."

----

"Right clas, into your seats!" commanded the cheerful Miss Mari. The class began to obey, and then the "Girls Group" as they were known, a group of the 6 most popular girls in school, came skidding in. "Girls, into your seats" Miss Mari commanded. "Miss. Mari, look, we found this cute little fella in the hall! Look!"

The leader slung her bag off her shoulder, making Megaman feel somewhat nauseas, and held the bag out, the somewhat iffy looking navi poking out of the top. The sleepy net critter blinked, lifting his head, coming face to face with Lans teacher Miss Mari.

"Uh.." he blined. The teacher the same, then she spoke "oh, it looks like a little navi, but how on earth did he get here, and.." she leaned a little closer "he looks about to be sick to me.." here megaman finally spoke "yeah well, you'd be feeling sick too ma'am, if you were being slung around in this thing left and right..."

Here there was a loud yell "MEGAMAN!!"

The girl turned, seeing Lan scooting up the aisles. "Whaa?" she blinked, and the boy stopped in front of her, and scooped Megaman from the bag, setting him on his shoulder. The poor navi groaned, clinging to Lans collar "please don't make me sit in a bag again" he babbled.

"Hey, what are you doing? We found it!" the lead girl screeched, Lan snapped back at her "well hes MY net navi, and dont call him "it" his NAME is Megaman, M-E-G-A-M-A-N" he said with slow deliberation. The girl looked huffy, Miss Mari blinked "ah, well Lan, seeing as he's yours, look after him, don't loose him, though goodness knows how you made such a realistic robot.." Lan sweatdropped, he hadn't even KNOWN Megaman had gotten into his world "y-yes miss mari" he nodded.

He went back to his desk, Megaman still clinging to his collar. Upon reaching his desk he placed the navi down, where it stared up at his friends, Dex and Maylu (not sure on spelling). "wow..!" Dex leaned forward, poking the net navi in the stomach, "cool". "Please don't do that.." the navi asked queasily "i feel like i'm gonna barf as you put it.."

Dex took a wary step back, Maylu laughed "well sit down then!". As the navi followed this idea, Lan scratched his head "beats me how he got here, poor guy got ambushed by those girls.." Dex groaned "they're annoying...all they do is giggle and put make-up on.." he trailed off, seeing Maylu was getting a litte annoyed...

While Dex tried to backtrack on what he'd said, Lan sat down at his desk, resting his chin on his hands, regarding the slightly less pale looking navi "what happened..?". Megaman looked up "uhh..i don't remember much, other then speaking with a navi, then something just hit me..i didnt get to find out who the navi's owner was..everything just blacked out, part of the net crashed..then i woke up..in your laundry pile..and you know what-?"

He paused, and Maylu and Dex turned back round just time to hear the small navi make a simple observation: "Lan, your socks STINK" And as his owner faceplanted onto the desk, Miss Mari finally called the class to order.

Megaman just sat on the edge of the desk the whole lesson, with Lan poking him for answers, which he refsued to give, "Your menna do it yourself, that's the whole point of school..". Out of boredom, he hopped down from the desk, seeing something glimmering under one of the students chairs.

He ran forward, scooping it up..

--

"Ah" Miss Mari, who had been about to load a demonstration, realised, with a sinking feeling, she'd lost her keycard for her desk "oh dear..class, can you find my-" she was cut off as there was a soudn of someone landing on her desk, and she turned.

Lans navi was standing on the desk, holding the keycard up to her. "Here ya go ma'am, it was under a desk!" she blinked, then took the key smiling, "why thank you..whats your name?" the navi sat on the edge of her desk, idly swinging his legs as he answered her, smiling politely "Megaman ma'am, Lans net navi!"

Mari smiled as she carried on the class, Lan grinned, his navi was the coolest, and seemed to be charming the socks off his teacher -maybe he can get us off homework, since Mari obviously thinks hes "a right dear" hehehe...- he snickered..

Then, quicker then normal, it was time for lunch! Lan grinned as his navi sat back on his desk. The small being sniffed the air, and there was a minute rumbling sound "im hungry..". Lan looked at him, surprised "since when do navis eat..but go ahead and gorge yourself silly, i brought extra snacks haha.."

As Dex and Maylu came over, the navi was munching at a cookie that was almost the same size as a small plate to a normal person. "mghff..mffmmfmf..." the navi tried to explain, dex Stared "don't talk with ya mouth full!" Megaman gulped down the rest of it "i MEANT, tastes nice.." he carried on absently munching the next cookie, and Maylu looked up "uh, guys, it appears we have an incoming crowd.." the rest looked up, just as the whole class squidged in around Lans desk.

"Whoa, cool" "He's so sweet" "He's really a navi? I've never seen one this close.." "He eats food too?" at this comment, Lan glanced at the a) rapidly emptying cookie pack, and b) the crumb pile around the navi "yeah, far too much for someone his size..." he concluded. This got even more comments, and Megaman just sat there, calmly munching away on his..uh..had to be 7th cookie...

"Wow, can i pick him up?" this was follwed by someone lifting up the poor navi again. "Wow..light too, hey, i wish MINE was like this, he's cool!" "Whatsis name Lan?" as the kid set Megaman down again, Lan repeated the navi's name.

The noise level rose higher as people asked question after question, with Lan and Megaman trying to fend them all off..then: "hey, lets hold a burping contest". No sooner was it announced, then the loud, cacophanous noises rang out through the room, Maylu just shook her head, but hey, she was used to it now, especially with Dex and Lan sometimes...

By this point it seemd nobody could beat the reigning champ Sanja..but, behind them all, Megaman began to wonder if eating all those cookie thingys at once had been a good idea..his stomach lurched, he hiccuped..then..

"All right, no need to crowd ladies!" Sanja grinned, knowing he'd won again..or had he? There was a bloody loud belch from just behind them, sweeping Sanjas record aside. There was silence, followed by "oh er, sorry..about that..my, my fault.." everyone turned, confronting the small navi who was grinning sheepishly, one hand poised over his mouth, "guess those cookies weren't good for me..."

More silnce, then: "That. Was. Awesome!!" "Way to go navi-boy!" several kids, Lan included, started clapping. Megaman just sweatdropped, laughing in embarassment, but then doing a little bow. "Thanks..i think.." he squeaked. Dex shook his head "man that was one helluva record!" Sanja gawped, some else yelled "Megaman wins! Our new belch champ!!" all the navi could do was laugh and try not to look too embarassed by the accidental slip-up..

Miss Mari stuck her head in "what WAS that noise? Boys, i know those fizzy drinks give you gas but-" someone cut her off "it wasnt us, Lans net navi did it, he rules!" Megaman grinned again, bowing appollogeticly "Sorry ma'am, bad reaction to cookies..."

She just sighed "ok then, just keep it down" as she lef the classroom rang out again as the crowd moved back around the navi. "Hey, what happends if ya give him soda?" "More records!" Lan sighed, his sides splitting from laughing over the navi's random belch outburst...

The afternoon classes were barely sane. Having been fed soda by Lan, the poor navi got constant hiccups, and sat on Lans desk trying to hold his breath...and failing. They had a lecturer in to talk about security and navis, and it went reasonably well, par Megaman causing a small diversion by utter a partiulcarly loud hiccup, and falling right off the desk with a thud.

The lecturer then spent the rest of the lesson asking Lan questions about his navi, and showing the workings of various chips to the real life PET, who seemed to be a source for fasination anywhere he went...

KC: hee, well, my first try at a Megaman fic, someone sent me the first 5 episodes and all the games..so couldnt resist, it seemed perfect for a random fic..


	2. Data Damage

**Pre-story question**: _Can **ANYONE** explain this: what is thick, floats on water and shouts "knickers"?!?!_

-----------

Lan wondered how to explain it to his mom, like "oh yeah, my navi's real, eats far too much and can out-belch the whole class" er..riight..

He looked over his shoulder, the navi was snuggled into his bag, leaning half out the top, snoozing after all he'd been through that day. He shook his head -wait until i send dad an e-mail about this! its so cool!- he opened his front door "hey mom!"

She turned, smiling "hey dear, good day at school?" he nodded, setting his bag on the table and lifting the still snoozing navi out, popping him on the counter top. "Yeah it was great, and look mom!" she turned, "oh, isnt that!?" he nodded "yep, my net navi, he's somehow outta the PET console.."

As his mother stared at it, and began asking how on earth it had happened, the navi turned over on the counter, mumbling "cookie..." his mother blinked "cookie? lan, whats he on about?" lan laughed "i was feeding him cookies earlier...didnt seem to go down well, he out-did sanja in the loud burp leages.." his mother shook her head "lan, i dont need to know.." but she was laughing softly.

At that point megaman finally woke "huh...??" he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Their brilliant green gaze locked onto the two watching him, "huh, lan, were home?". lLan nodded "yup, and you know mom!" the navi hopped up, sayig a polite hello, his mom smiled "at least you have good manners -hmm-?" she glanced pointedly at lan, who was swigging some soda right from the bottle. Lan blinked then grinned sheepishly "sorry, i was thirsty.."

"How did this happen? No navi's ever been re-created this real." "hes not a re-creation mom, look" he showed her the PET console. Sure enough, it was empty, and the navi was sitting on the counter. She shook her head "amazing...."

As she was about to ask a question, the phone rang, disrupting the talking. While his mother answered it, Lan raided the fridge, finding some nice food nyeheh..

"Lan!! its your father?" "huh?" Lan turned, then grinned, taking the phone "hey dad!" as he spoke on the phone, his navi hopped up onto his shoulder to listen. "Hows that navi of yours been behaving? I hope it went well.." Lan sweatdropped, how to explain..."uh, y-yeah, its fine...megaman's great!" he heard his dad laugh "thats good, but by the sound of your voice, somethings up, come on, whats bugging you?" owner and navi shared a glance before Lan finally said "uh well, about megaman..hes kinda...real now.." he heard his dad laugh.

"Don't be silly Lan, they're not REAL people.." "no, im not kidding, here, ill put him on.." he held the phone up to his navi who stared at it for a second, then finally said: "um, hi? Lan's not kidding, im not in a PET console anymore.." he heard a gasp from the other end of the line "but..thats impossible litle fella, lan must be staging this as a joke.."

The navi shook his head "hes not, honest..hey Lan, send a picture!" Lan grinned, setting the navi on the counter again, with the vacant PET console right by him while he snapped a picture of him. He then attatched it to a mail and hit send.. "check your mail now dad!". On the other end of the phone his father shook his head, but clinked the "open email" tab anyway.

And stared. Lan wasnt lieing, there it was, clear as day, a snapshot of the small, somewhat bemsued looking navi waving cheerfully at the camera. And..the PET console beside him, the navi wasnt on its screen anymore..in the message it read "see? told you, hes as real as we are, and has the appitite of a horse..." under which had been typed in tiny italic font "oi".

He shook his head "this is amazing, like a small human being..." Lan smiled "yup, i got a real-life navi, Miss Mari thought he was adorbable, haha!" his poor embarassed navi whacked his head into his hands "oh boy..."

At last, after being quizzed on school and his homework, lan eventually passed the phone back to his mom.

He wandered upstairs to his room, navi right with him...asking what was for dinner....

-----

Miran stumbled in his bedroom door as soon as he got home. Locking said door he raced over to the Computer..

"That navi..h-he's Lans..what am i supposed to do?"

------

But Lans classmates werent the only ones who knew about this weird change...

News of this had passed quickly through the net, and one particular user found an interesting snippet on an online journal...about a real-life navi..a familiar navi...

World Three was waiting to disptach of this annoying navi for good..but how do you delete data when its real...?

And how to get a hold of that rouge chip..

-----

As it rapidly aprpaoched night, Lan wondered where the navi would sleep. In the end he made a comfy sleeping bed from a large pillow and lots of warm blankets..and plopped the small being into it. "sleep well!"

The navi nodded and fell instantly asleep, snoring slightly. Lan sighed, flopping into bed himself..thank god it was saturday tomorrow..he fancied a lie-in, then meet up with Yai, Dex and Maylu.

Wait until yai saw megaman..way cool...

-----

Aa predicted, Yai was gobsmacked by the real-life navi, and barraged poor Lan with far too may questions, while Megaman cheerfully yabbered away to Glyde behind her.

"I must say, its exraordinary! You feel things the humans do?" Megaman noded to Glydes question "yup, and its great!" although he was about to discover what a mistake thinking THAT was...

As they walked home, Lan saw the navi looked sorta tired "you ok?" he asked, the navi nodded "i just need a bit of a walk, you go on home ahead..ill be fine 'k?" Lan sighed "you sure you know the way back?"

Megaman gave him a sarcastic look "of course i do..now go, ill be OK" he leapt up onto the top of a streetlight and sat there, enjoying the fresh wind...but something below caught his eye. A suspicious black saloon car was pulling up outside the local bank.

Dropping silently down to the pavement, and using the potted plants by the entrance as a cover, he peered out at the car. Two shapes were inside it, and the door was flung open as one dashed up the steps. Megaman would have ignored it had it simply been an ordinary peron, but this figure wore a mask over his face, and was carrying something gleaming in one hand. -This feels bad, i have to warn someone..- as the door began to swing shut behind the man, he darted in, diving for cover as fast as possible in the leaves of a pot plant.

"Alright this is a hold-up, nobody move!!" the man yelled, wavig the weapon Megaman now recognised as a gun of some sort -oh no..- he tensed up, trying to keep silent and think of a way to stop this man before the gun got a target...

The staff behind the desks pancied, pleading with the man, but in answer he shot one of the display screens, stating whoever disobeyed him would be next...The navi's hands clenched as he watched this..it was horrible, the younger female workers were crying, the men were trying to bargain with him but to no avail..it seemed hopeless...

Then he rememebred what he was -surely i can..at least use my blaster..- he closed his eyes, hoping to summon his weapon. But all that happened, whe he opened his eyes a second later, was a small blue ball of compressed energy had appeared in his hands "uh..close enough.." he muttered. He leapt up from the plant, touching down on the mans shoulder as he made to grab a bag of money from a terrified staff member.

As the man reacted, he threw the ball upwards, it cut the cord on the heavy ceiling light just above them. It plunged down, hitting the man on the head. But sadly the brave navi didnt get away unharmed. The robber had gotten sight of the blue navi, and had struck out at it blindly with the barrel end of the gun. It caught a direct hit in the small navis stomach, flinging him like a ball from a slingshot across the room, smashing, unnoticed it seemed, right through an office window from the furious force of the hit.

All he could hear at first was the splintering sound of breaking glass as hs small frame hit the window like a stray cannonball. Pain lashed through his left side and arm as he hit a desk, landing sprawled across it..He heard yelling, an alarm going off, as he struggled to get up. he saw a red stain growing around him, his scared mind tried to say it was from him, but he couldnt comprehend..

----

"Whoa, OK, calm down everyone!" Mr. Nakashima, the head of the bank, yelled to silence the sobs and mutters. The criminal had been hit unconious, the police called. "All of you, get outside!" as they filed out he ducked behind the door of the office with the broken window, not sure what was inside..

At first glance, as he stepped inside warily, was nobody was there and the window had been broken by a stray gunshot. But then, just as he was about leave he heard a small whimper of pain, a cough..he made straight for it, and was astounded by what he saw.

Lying on one of the desks, in a small pain-riddled heap, was a tiny little human, wearing an oddly familiar uniform..it made another attempt at movement, and his shocked mind registered the small, but growing, pool of red around the thing..

As he hurriedly stepped up to the desk, it opened its eyes, thier pained green gaze locking onto him. It tried to say something but only slumped to the desk again, unable to comprehend the pain it was in...

He whipped off his suit jacket, using a hankercheif from his pocket, shredded quickly, to bandage the cuts. Then he carefully wrapped the thing up in the jacket hurrying outside as the police sirens split the air.

-----

"Im home!" he yelled as he stepped in. His son came out from the kitchen "hey dad, how was work?" his father sighed. "Bad, there was a hold-up, luckily it was prevented and nothing was taken.." His son nodded wide-eyed "im glad you're Ok dad, that must've been scary..."

His father nodded "took ten years of my life it felt like.." he saw his son wander back towards the kitchen, and he laid the bundle in his arms carefully down. "The very thing that saved the bank.." he murmered. He shifted the jacket aside, and saw the foot-high navi, with blood-stained bandages aroudn his middle and arm.

Before his mind could finish the sentance, the net navi stirred and slowly opened its eyes. Their hazy depths focused on Nakashima as he looked down at him....

-----

Pain, that was first to return. He opened his eyes. Slowly his vision sorted itself out, and he saw an older man...

His eyes widened, where was he? He leapt to hs feet, but pain flashed through his side and he sat down with a small "aoomph." The taller man spoke first "don't try that right now fella, you cut yourself quite badly.." Megaman looked up at him, "who..who are you?"

"My name is Nakashima, this is my home, you were hurt in the bank robbery." his memory rushed back as he winced again. Then, as he was about to ask a question again, they heard a kids voice "dad? who're you talking to?". The man turned towards the kitchen "come here kiddo".

The boy stepepd out from the kitchen, and felt like hed been slapped acros the face with one of Masa's wet fish...sitting on the sidebaord in the hall, with blood-stained shraeds of fabric wrapped around his arm and side.was the net navi that had been hit by his loose chip..what was he doing here??

Nakashma smiled at megaman "young man, i'd like you to meet my son, Miran."

-----------

KC: ee D tankies SOOO much for the reviews, this chappie is dedicated for **Number42**, **blakyoshi7** and **Dr. Weird**! For kindly leaving such nice reviews! enjoy!


	3. Tears of the Navi

Across town, Lan was in tears, scared if his navi was hurt, he rang maylu and dex, and they all agreed to search around where they lived..but it was fast getting dark , and there wasn't much they could do..only hope the little navi was safe somewhere, or with someone...

-------

"Miran?" hs father asked, wondering why the kid was looking somewhat..surprised. Miran shook his head, regainig his composure as he went over. The navi regarded with a piercing light green gaze, a slight flash of memory seeming to appear in them as he saw him..then he just looked tired and the memory faded, unplaced...

"W-whos this.youre like la- a navi! is it a robot?" he asked this last bit to this dad. Megaman stood shakily "M-my name is Megaman, i am a personal net navi...thank you for helping me." all this and managing a bow. The man nodded "don't worry about it, ah, megaman, its nothing after what you did to save the bank.." he smiled "i saw everything you did, you put yourself on a heluva risk.."

Miran listened to the conversation, and saw the navi had to sit down again, shivering lightly. "he saved the bank from the robber?!" he said, eyes wide. his father nodded "knocked him otu cold..bravest little thing ive seen...but your not a robot are you?" at this the navi looked a little sad..

"N-no..not exactly..i dont really know what i am to be honest sir..i ended up like this by accident.." miran bit his lip, and couldn't shake the scared feeling, if the navi knew it was him...his owner would be furious..Lan would hate him, and/or call the police...

Luckily his dad was too occupied with asking the navi was he ok to notice his sons silence..Megaman tried to stand, but his legs gave way and he sat down, shock setting in, even though the cuts were starting to repair themselves bit by bit..he was still very exhausted.

His faher turned to him "miran, youre the expert with PETs, see if theres anything you can do..and take care of the little fella.." miran nodded shakily, blinking as the navi leapt lightly, albeit somewhat staggeringly, onto his shoulder, and clung to his collar.

As he went upstairs, his fathers message of "dinner'll be about an hour..." ringing behind him, he snuck a glance at the navi out of the corner of his eyes. The little figure looked worn out and pale, and appeared to be shaking a little. he glanced back around again, finding himself unable to say anything...here was an injured realistic navi..and it was there because of him..hurt because hed been playing about with those chips...

He heard a tiny, slightly stifled groan, and turned his head, seeing the navi had blacked out again, and was tipping over about to fall off..quickly he grabbed him, steadying him agaist his shoulder as he ran the rest of the way up to his room, one question nagging at his mind: if he told the critter what had happened, would the little navi forgive him? and his owner...

Once inside his room he cradled the navi in the crook of one arm..and switched on his own PET "nekoman?" the cat-man appeared on screen. "Yes miran?" he placed the navi on the desk in front of his PET "recognise him?!" the navi stared "yes, thats the navi i was talking to just the last day...is he OK?" miran shook his head "he got hit trying to help my dad stop a robbery at the bank..and hes in a real mess!!"

The neko navi watched as his owner changed the bandages on the navi's delicate body, and he couldnt help but wince at the blood, seeing a navi, one like him, so hurt and damaged yet unrepairable by data, it was scary...

--------

He could hear tapping, what was it? Slowly he opened his eyes, seeing unfamiliar surrounding all about him. "ah.." he sat up, biting back the yelps of pain that threatened to flow forth, pushing them awya like he had with all his personal worries..

He jumped when a hand supported hs back until he could sit properly. He looked up, seeing the kid who'd brought him upstairs, Miran. "Stay still" Miran warned him "you seem to be repairing yourself somehow, but dont move too much..."

Megaman nodded, smiling at him, even though he felt close to be sick, he was scared and worried, something he normally didnt allow himself to feel, afterall, his job was to look after and protect Lan, he couldnt bring his own messy feelings into it..

These thoughts were disturbed seconds later by miran asking "are you hungry or do you need a drink?" the navi blinked to clear his head again "just some water, i dont think i fancy eating again..." the kid nodded, and shot off downstairs, pausing to look over at the PET screen, which had its back to Megaman. "Nekoman, can you go find out Lans address for me?" the neko navi nodded "roger sir!" Miran smiled "thanks bud, ill be back asap!"

Out of view of the PET screen, Megaman felt a painful jolt go right through him, hands clenching in his lap... -Lan...- all of the stress welld up again, and, in a rare moment of sadness and worry let loose, he lowered his head and felt un unknown feeling swell up, water blurred his vision..-what..whats happening?!?!-

It was a weird sensation, all those feelings, he culdnt stop them..the result was the crystal tears which now splashed onto his pants leg....he tried to stop them, raising one hand to bat them away, panicing, surrpsied by the dampness of the things..he didnt understand it, he felt worried, did that cause him to act like this?

Next to him, the phone started making sharp sounds, like its dial tone was being strangled, and the TVs in the house began going haywire..but he didnt notice...

Back on the PET screen Nekoman had returned, and was startled by the cacophony of noises from around him. his screen kept twitching, the phone was making all manner of noises, and beyond that...the sound of someone crying. He switched to the larger compter screen, which gave a wider view of most of the desk. He looked towards the crying sounds, and saw the still-injured navi sitting up on the pillow, tryng to stop the overwhelming emotion he was so unused to..trying to calm himself down...

He ran a scan to pcik up on all the noises, but oddly, above all the racket, he could hear megamans cries clearly in his head, echoing slightly, as if it was resonating with the electrics.but that was impossible...

Miran barged in, and the sound of the door flying open startled Megaman so much his cries stopped mid-choke. At once, all the noises shut off, and the TV continued its broadcast..."you guys OK?" Megaman quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve, managing a smile "ah yes" Nekoman nodded, but he kept glancing to the navi, who was trying desperatly to hide his feelings...

Miran noticed Nekoman was very distratced, and kept staring away into space..or else at Megaman. He didnt ask at the time, deciding to wait until Megaman was asleep, in case it concerned the navi. Luckily it took not long, as the brief sobbing fit had worn the already tired navi out, and he simply fell asleep after taking some of the water miran had brought up with him...

"What's up nekoman?" the navi turned to him, seeing the injured navi was in another fitful state of sleeping. "It's about him, i found Lan's address, i sent a message detailing we had megaman..." miran nodded "good, we'll go round very early tomorrow!"

Nekoman nodded smiling, then it faded from his face "theres something else..." miran frowned "what is it?" nekoman sighed "after you left, i heard a lot of strange noises, all the electrics started going haywire..and," he paused "it was at exacty the same time megaman began crying for some reason.."

Miran shot a glance at the sleeping navi, sure enough, his pale expression retained the flushed appearence of one who has been upset...he turned back to nekoman "and?" he questioned, baffled, nekoman sighed "i could hear all the noises as i would normaly..but..." he shook his head "i could hear his cries as if it was inside me...like the decibel volume of the sound was above anything else..it overrode the TVs, everything..driving them crazy...almost like..it was communicating to all the electronics.."

Miran shook his head in amazement..-no way.-

---------

Megaman barely slept at all, his head was hurting, and the injuries were stinging..f he had looked down he would have seen them patching themselves up...he eventually fell properly asleep, and the cuts slowly sealed up for good as he slept....

The noise of Mirans alarm woke him, he sat up with a jerk "wha?" and rememebred just where he was. -ill be back with Lan today!- he smiled..his crying but a memory - i cant believe i went all doo-whacky like that..pretty silly of me..must've just paniced..- he brushed it aside, and sat on the edge of the desk as miran rushed about getting dressed and grabbing hs backpack. Luckily it was a saturday, so no school.

On his way out he grabbed his PET, and the navi, who sat on his shoulder again, seeming to be much happier now.

--------

"Is it ready?" an irratating scottish accent asked, a girl with pink hair scowled "yeah yeah, keep your skirt on!" "watch it Maddie.." "hmph.."

But she stepped back to regard the new weapon. It resembled an icredibly oversized canon, and was the boss's latest plan to send that goody-two-shoes navi to hell and back in one shot. And if the navi wasnt available to be a target..then the city would do....

Oh, what a lovely plan..

-----

"Which way nekoman?" "left" he followed the navi's directions until he reached the main town centre. "right! onwards to Lan's place!" "yeay!" Megaman responsded cheerfulyl. Miran felt a worried twinge of guilt, he still hadnt told the navi about the chip....-its best he AND Lan find out at the same time...i just hope he can forgive me..-

At the same time, lan was beetling towards mirans place with dex and maylu, via town centre, so they were both closer then they thought...

The miran group was about to cross one of the roads, when there was a large expplosion, and they were flung all directions as the road tore apart under them. The blue-clad navi barely managed to land on his feet. "What the?!" he heard Miran yelling something, but his attention had already been diverted..

On the top of one of the buisness buildings, two figures were standing behind a large canon-style machine. Smoke was emerging from its end, as it had been fired mere seconds ago. Megaman's eyes widened, "they're...world three?!?!" he yelled. At that moment the huge TV screen that had been set up behind the figures crackled into life. It fuzzed a second then cleared, showing a shot of him standing there. "Well well....if it isnt the nusience navi haha.." the amplified scottish voice said, followed by a girls high-pitched laugter.

"You." his ahnds clenched "STOP THAT THING RIGHT NOW, YOU'LL KILL SOMEONE YOU DEMENTED FOOLS!!" megaman yelled. Maddie just laughed "thats the plan, you de-digitised doofus, and for once, you're not much of a threat..we can fire this where ever we want, level entire cities for our boss..." Megaman shook his head, didnt these people ever quit?

Another explosion rocked the ground before he could react, and he felt panic welling. Over by Miran, Nekoman saw what could be the only oppertunity to stop this mad weapon. He told Miran to chuck his PET console to Megaman, which he promptly did. The blue-clad navi caught the PET and stared at its screen "what is it?" Nekoman's expression was cruel, -please forgive me Megaman..but this may be our only choice...i have to upset you..make your heart ache enough to cry for real again..-

"Don't you see how useless you are, sitting here whining!!" Megaman's eyes widened "w-wha?!" but Nekoman had only started. What followed was a tirade of derogatory sentances that made the navi feel like he was being torn apart..then came the final blow. "You cant do a thing, your useless!! Don't expect to save this city, EVER!!"

At this, ashtonished and miserable tears welled up in the navi's light green eyes "i..i.." he shook his head, stunned by Nekoman's words.."I WANT THIS TO STOP, I DONT UNDERSTAND IT!!" he cried, and the tears spalshed to the floor as the panic and overwhleming desire to protect his operators city combined, and the whole city was thrown into dissaray...-Bingo..just cry your heart out kid, i hate having to do this but right now its all we can do..- Nekoman thought.

"Argh." maddie clapped her hands to her ears..up on the screen, the whole city watching saw the sadness in the navi's eyes then the tears threatening to oevrflow, then falling like shards of pure crystal as the navi clsoed his eyes and yelled at the top of his voice that sentance.

Every navi for blocks around could heard the spirited cries, as clear as a bell, they were something beyond digital sound, resonating in their very coding...up on the tower the weapon sparked, Maddie growled "whats that cry baby doing, how can he be doing this..?!"

Down on the ground Megaman had laid the PET aside, and was walking towards the building. In his wake technology went haywire, and, as the anger grew, the tears fell aagin, shining on the wind from the explosions aftermath..he made no effort to brush them asie this time, the fury was too great..the goal too important..he stared right up at the building "go...hrrg...GO AWAY!!" he yelled at the weapon and its oeprators. He felt like everything was drawing to that point...everything around and inside of him..

The machine exploded with a firece BOOM, which sent Maddie and the other worker running like hell. "WELL GET YOU YOU LITLLE WHINY CRYBABY!!" Maddie screamed.

As they departed, the noise died down, and Megaman just slumped to his knees in relief on the pavement, expression blank. Behind him he heard voices "Megamaan!" he turned, and Miran was standing there, holding out Nekoman's PET, the navi looked very apolllogetic "Megaman, i..i'm so sorry for what i said..none of its true at all, you're the bravest navi i've ever met, but.." Megaman wiped his sleeve across his face as NEkoman continued "i had to do that to unleash the power you displayed at home..."

Megaman binked "i did..w-what?! Ah U-unleash.." nekoman sighed "when you felt sad earlier about missing your operator...you did what humans do, started cyring..and when the devices in the house picked up on it..they all went crazy. It was a desperate shot but it was the only way we could have done this...once again, im sorry...i only hope you can forgive me.."

Megaman was silent for a moment as he took it in, "crying..i was crying? That's what its like then...feels horrible.." he looked at Nekoman and smiled, feeling much happier now he understood something new "eh, i udnerstand it now, just forget about it, its OK..really, id prolly tried the same if i had to....kay?"

Nekoman looked relieved "i cannot thank you enough for forgivng what i did..you truly are way above the rest of the Navi's, your heart is kind as its possible to be, you owner must treasure you for your kind nature.." MEgaman laughed slightly, flushing a litle at the compliments as the incident faded from his mind "ahehe..well i-"

The another voice came through the fading smoke "MEGAMAN!!" he stood up, "ah, its-" and his hope was confirmed a second later as a brown haired boy raced towarsd them. "LAN!" Megaman yelled, running up and jumping onto his operator's outheld hands. Lan was smiling from ear to ear "oh thank god you're OK, i saw what you did, that was awesome, you wanted to save evryone, and you did!" Maylyu smiled "its true, a persons feelings CAN change the world, your tears beat World Three.." Dex gave a thumbs up "way to bust their plans megaman! That ws awesome, you looekd so cool! haha!"

Megamans' eyes widened slightly..they didnt think it had been stupid for him to start crying to save the city...a big smile appeared and he jumped up, clinging happily to Lan's collar, not speaking, just grinning all over his face.

Maylu and Dex shared smiles, seeing the navi was as happy to be back with lan as lan was for the navi...

Miran sighed..he had a job to do.... "uhm..Lan.." Lan looked up "oh yeah, thanks for taking care of him for me, i was worried sick!" Miran nodded shakily, and Nekoman sighed "there's something you need to know...about the reason Megaman is real.." they all stared. "What is it?" Lan asked. Miran bit his lip "it happened because of a chip, a rouge chip that wasn't ready..." he looked down, shoulders slumped in defeat.  
"And...im really..really sorry..but...the chip was mine, i created it...so this has all been my fault...."

Megaman felt like his stomach had blown up along with world three's machine...it had been a chip..that had been the start to this..

-----

KC: finally! A new chappie done, dedicated for all you darling's that reviewed! Thank yuu!! 


	4. Face To Face

Lans father shook his head, he still coudln't beleive his sons net navi, one he himself had programmed, was in their world..amazing... 

-----

"So..its all my fault.." Miran finished. There was silence, then Megaman spoke, "hey, it was an accident, the net was behaving weird that night anyway..dont blame yourself, we'll find a way..right?" he looked to his operator. Lan nodded "you bet, plus..we can still kick World Three butt like this, hey?" both smiled, Miran looked up. "Youre, not angry..?" Lan shrugged "Why? Accidents happen, and hes fine now, thanks to you..so its OK, we'll just work together, all of us, well beat world three and have this little fella back to pixels in no time!!"

Miran looked up, seeing Lan holding out his hand "t-thank you" he said as he took it, and the two navi's, and dex and maylu, grinned at each other.

Things would be OK...

----

Lans good mood improved when he got home, as there was a special bit of news waiting for him. His mother happily announced his father was coming home that tuesday. Lan couldn't wait to show off his net navi to his father!

While Lan was ringing Maylu to tell her about this, Megaman hopped onto the worktop, and walked over to Lan's mom who was at the oven, cooking the dinner. She looked up as she heard the tiny footsteps, "oh, hello there, you alright?" he smiled "yeah! just wondered if ya needed any help?" his mother smiled at the navi's sweet nature -so much like lan, a real darling..-.

She nodded "if you could just stir this, That'd be great!". He nodded, and even though he wasn't very big, he managed to do exactly what was needed without trouble, expression concentrated as he paid careful attention...

Lan looked up, and laughed, seeing his navi, looking somewhat cross-eyed with his efforts, helping his mom cook. "Hey, whats cooking?" his mother smiled "your faveourite!". Lans eyes went wide "yay! hehe.." he looked at Megaman. "You sure you're ok there, that spoons a little big isn't it?" "uhg..im ok..i think.." the navi squeeked. His mother smiled "since you're here Lan, and he's helping with the cooking, hows about YOU set the table?"Lan grinned sheepishly "ok, mom"

-----

"::urrp: ah, that was good!!" Megaman stared at his operator after the belch. "Lan!! Thats rude!", "oh, thats news coming from mr. "i-can-out-belch-sanja" megaman" the navi sweatdropped "heyy, i didn't plan that..it was the cookies..". Lan raised an eyebrow "uh-huhh...thats right, blame the cookies.." "Laan!" Lans mother shook her head "you two are so similar...except.."

Lan looked up "except what" his mother laughed "id say your navi has better manners!!" Lan whacked his head into the table "aww mom!" Megaman just laughed..

-----

The next day another obstacle popped up...

"Lan, i need ta have a whatyamacallit..i stink to be basic.." Lan looked up "oh, a bath you mean." "yeah..". He regarded the navi "your sorta tiny so its gonna need some sorting..c'mon!" the navi clung to hs shoulder again as Lan went upstairs...

He walked into the bathroom, and set about running the water enough so the little guy could have a bath. The net navi sat up the edge of the bath and stared "wow, so this is whats its like.." he leaned even further over and waved his hand under the tap. "ow..hot!!" LAn sniggered "hold on two secs and it'll be ready, hehe!!"

Once finished, Lan dragged the laundry basket to beside the bath so the navi could climb out onto it afterwards. The navi peered in at the steaming water "huh..now what, i never payed attention to Roll when she explained about baths last time.." Lan shrugged "its simple enough, just don't let your clothes get wet, and i dunno about washing your hair, ya never see it!"

The navi chuckled, and Lan scooted out, hearing his mom calling. He shut the door behind him, telling megaman "just yell when your done!"

After several seconds of just staring at the water, he eventually followed Lans instructions. For the first time his hair actually got to see the light of day..(now im not sure what shade it is in the anime, but from the games it seems to be a brown colour, if anyone knows exactly, tell plz ) he folded the clothes atop the basket and had his first attempt at swimming in the large tub. -Wierd, its like some huge swimming pool thin-g ::glub::-

A slight roblem, how were ya menna stay above the water? He slipped under, and flapped his arms about franticly, seeing the water swirling about him, strands of hair mixing in his face..wih a gasp he managed to swim back up, lan had filled it kinda deep, but at least it was nice and warm..having gotten the water problem out of the way, he finally got to relax after that days massive long headache...

It was kidna fun..he pretty much knew how to swim once he got the basic idea..and was happily doing laps for 15mins..

---

Lans mother linked as her son came downstairs, grinning. "Whats going on?" she asked ruefully. Lan chuckled "well, ya can't use the bathrom for a while..hehe-" his mother blinked as Lan finished "my net navi fancied a bath!" She laughed "well, he is normal now, and that reminds me..YOU have to get a bath young man, right after hes done!" lan sweatdroped -darn, walked right into it..-

They were just finished washing the dishes when tiny footsteps echoed down the stairs..and a little figure walked in. "Ah, Megaman, howd'ya get the door open?!" "oh, i figured it out.." he turned, and blinked. For although the navi had gotten dressed into his usual clothes again, the battle helmet was gone, and isntead he was face by the navi looking a helluva lot different, very much like he did. His hair was still soaked, and hanging around his shoulders. "Blimey, so THATS what you look like properly!"

Teh navi smiled "yeah...that was nice, at least i don't stink now!" Lan laughed "its weird, my net navi wanting a bath.." Megaman laughed "yeah, does feel wierd..but its cool.."

----

Tuesday. At last. Lan woke up with a grin, and looked at the curled up figure on the pillow beside him. His mother had found some old material and even managed to sew up a nightshirt for the cute little navi..he looked like a little doll, only dolls didn't normally sleep talk...

As lan sat up, the navi mumbled "heyy...fish sticks..." lan sniggered...

---

"I am NOT happy!!" Wily raged. Mr.Match winced, Maddie as well. Behind them Elec just sighed, waiting to hear what the orders were...."you must be able to do something right!!" Maddie interupted "actually, I have a plan" all stared. "what...." Match asked slowly. "The airport of course, think of all the computers..we'll cause chaos by destroying the planes so they cant fly or land!" Wily laughed "satisfactory idea..now get to it, ALL of you!"

Maddie giggled as they walked away...ooh, this would be fun...

----

"Here we are.." Lan, his mom, and of course the net navi stared at the airports entrance. "Which terminal was it?" Lan asked "4" his mother answered as they went in. It was busy, VERY busy, people were bustling about everywhere, flights were being registered and checked, coming in and out..

"Woww..." Megaman said softly, staring at this place. "It's huge!", Lan smiled "i know, there's lots of people using it, so its GOTTA be gigantic!" he beamed "wait until you meet dad, hes gonna think youre SO cool!" "ehe," the navi was easily embarassed by the compliments people gave him, a lot of them pertainting to "what a cutie.." or "a little darling" as of late...

-----

"Right, Torchman, Wackoman, Elecman, bust those computers, chaos has landed!" Maddie and the other two cheered. The three navis plugged in, and the security program, alerted by the plug ins, moved to stand in the way...

Futile. They charged through the primary barriers with little trouble, entering the incoming flights data, messing it up left and right..in mere seconds, nobody knew what was landing or who was where...

-----

Pancied yells were ringing out left and right. Lan looked up "oh no.." he saw the screens frazzling out, others displaying messed up data..it was chaos...and no doubt world three. Megaman frowned "this is.." Lan nodded "i know..we gotta do something..."

But what? Megaman closed his eyes, he couldn't battle the navi's..he wasn't real data...before they could think up a plan, the whole ground was shaken by a large explosion..as one of the monitor pylons exploded, sending a tremor down the ground as it was torn from its place...

When Lan hit the floor, his PET pouch unclipped, and some battle chips slotted out...Megaman stared -it's possible..but what else can i try..?- he began to rummage through up with.."area steal?". He closed his eyes -if i can take the area -inside-the PC..i may just be able to use the met guard chip on the system..or do..something..-

But something outside the window caught his eye..an air balloon. "World Three.." he thought, certain he'd seen the craft before...he scramble dup, holding a few battle chips in his arms -there's a new plan now..-. "Lan, look after your mom, i'll be right back!" "Megaman!! What are you-" but the navi was gone, ducking through the crowds, running towards the exit...

Once outside, he raised the first chip in the air.."area steal!" he closed his eyes, hoping, praying ti would work. It was his only chance. Feeling something click on, some power start up inside...next he opened his eyes he was in the air above the balloon "wide sword!!" he murmered, readying the weapon and, as he descended, aimed it towards the balloon...

"Huh?!" Elec looked up "whats..THAT?!". They all twisted round to see something hurtling towards them. "It's." the girl grabbed binoculors "MEGAMAN!!" she screcched. "Move the balloon you great buffoon!!" Match yelled "im trying!!" Elec screeched. But any efforts were in vain..as the navi had now found out how useful battle chips were to a being like him...

The sword ripped through the balloons outer skin as it tried to move out of the way..but; too slow for a high-flyin' navi. The air began escaping..the balloon shot off in a whoosh of air...Maddie's screams ringing in the air..as he landed back on the buidlings roof and the chips re-appeared in his arms again, he saw it land on the top of a telephone pole -serves them right, thats payback for the last time- he laughed softly...

Back in the airport, since the 3 navis had been plugged out, the data was recovered and re-sorted again in no time..and the planes which had been circling the airport in total confusion, were finally able to land...

One of those planes was Lan's fathers flight. With a sigh of relief he disembarked, running out of the terminal as fast as he could, hoping his wife and son were alright after the fuss that had been going on...

He was standing beside one of the pylons, identical to the broken one earlier, and this one itself was starting to crack. He turned as he heard the ground splitting, and saw something hurtling towards him....

And it most certainly would have hit, had something not barreled right into him at the last second, causing him to loose his balance and go flying across the floor, just far enough to avoid the pylon..

What he saw when the smoke cleared stunned him..

----

Lan's dad. That was the first thought that entered Megamans head as he fianlly got down off the roof and into the main area. He scooted towards him, then saw, in terrifying slow motion, the pylon breaking apart from the ceiling support...he did the only thing he could do, re-used the area steal chip..he appeared by the man...and with as much strength as he could, he jumped up from the floor, throwing his full, albiet rather small, weight at him, hoping it would work...

There was a massive crash somewhere behind him as he hit the floor rather hard -oww..-

----

-No..way..- he thoguht. But it was there. As the smoke faded he saw a tiny figure sprawled over the floor. A figure dressed in an outfit he knew like the back of his hand. "M..megaman?!" he said in amazement...-so this is what happened..the picture Lan sent..-

As he knelt to examnine it a little closer...the navi woke up. It groaned something under its breath, then the pale geen eyes regained thier full vision as they opened, and creator and navi stared right at each other...

--

AN: sorry took so long..had a cold . sick so easy, thats me..yiich anyways..this is for all who reviewed, Thanks Again so much!


	5. Healing The Wounds

"Uhh..." The small navi stared up at him, head tilted to one side, as if waiting to see what would happen. Then he spoke "a-ah..Mr.Hikari, are you alright?" the man jumped at the soft spoken voice. "Yes, thanks to you..Megaman" the navi beamed. Lan's father held out his hand "shall we go find you're operator?" the navi nodded, and made to stand, but as he did, he felt a lash of pain run up his back. "oww..." he sat back down. 

Mr.hikari frowned "whats the mater? did you hurt yourself.." the navi tried to smile, but it was a little forced "i..i think i mighta just bumped my back slightly..." nodding, Yuuichiro (i dunno his eng dub name, so ima use the jap ) carefully picked him up.

"Lets go find Lan and his mom.." Megaman nodded, one hand pressed to his back, sighing..he could feel himself growing sleepy, the chips had taken thier useage energy..now he was feeling the effects...

-

"Wheres-PAPA!" Lan abruptly yelled. His mother turned and smiled, seeing her son hightailing it towards the figure of her hsuband. -It's good to see you- she thought happily as she followed her son. As they got closer they saw the little figure seated on his shoulder. "Megaman!" Lan crowed. The navi beamed "h-heya.." he managed to give the usual grin, despite the fact his back was aching like heck. -oww..this hurts...alot..-

Yuuichiro smield and hugged his wife and son "im so glad to see you, has everything been alright?" Lan nodded "uh-huH!" he grinned, "i see you already met Megaman then!" his father chuckled "yes, he saved me from getting squished beneath a pylon, you certainely look after him well lan, i can just see it!" Lan beamed ansd his mother began asking how the research was going..

As they spoke, Megaman put a hand to his head. -i dont feel too well...- "m-mr..h-hikar...i.."he tried to say to the man, ask to go outside, but as he formed the rest of the sentance in his mind, it went blank, his vision cut off again, and the toll of the not-quite-net battle kicked in.

"Ah, Meg-ah!" Yuuichiro cut off mid-sentance, he'd turned his head to look at the navi, only to see the poor thing passing out. He caught him in his hands and knealt down, lying him on the floor. "Ah, m-megaman!" Lan panicked. His mother frowned worriedly "whats the matter.." Lan and his father studied the pale figure. As they watched, it shivered and coughed. Yuuichiro sighed "by the looks of it, hes worn himself out..i think he may have a slight fever, we'd best get him home"

Lan took of his headband, and wrapped Megaman up in it as they hurried towards the exit. they had to get him home...

-

"-Sure he'll be ok" "He'll be fine Lan..if what you've told me so far is accurate..he'll be over it in no time...". These voices...slowly Megaman chanced opening his eyes, although his head pounded dreadfully. As he did, someone placed a cold strip of cloth over his forehead, which eased the pain. As his vision cleared again he saw Lan peering down at him. "Hey, your up!" Megaman nodded, then coughed slightly ":achk: y-yeah..sorry about that, i was sorta tired..."

At that sentance another voice interjected "tired? you wiped yourself out little one, you caught a human fever doing that.." Megaman made to move, sit up, and realised he was lying in a box that had been piled up with a blanket, and another one was wrapped tightly around him. "Don't forget..you're human now..you may be able to fight like a real little battler, but you suffer repercussions from each thing you do.." Megaman nodded, then sneezed, "Wah." Lan smiled , then called over his shoudler "mama, is that soup ready?"

She nodded "sure is, here we are.." she set some bowls down on the table. Megas stomach growled at the smell, and he sneezed again. He sat up, and was surprised when his hair fell down in his eyes. gloves, helmet, things that were hampering his sleep had been put aside. He blinked, moving his arms slightly, feeling his back twinging. "oww...sorry.."

He slithered out of the box and onto the table by one of the bowls. He picked up a minute spoon Lans mother had found for him and managed to eat a little. But sadly the cold had drained his usually huge apitite. Lans father was watching eevryhign he did, even laughing when the navi got the hiccups.

When said hiccups didn't stop after 5mins, he got up from the table and seemed to vanish. As Megaman began to wonder where he was, and why Lan was trying not to laugh, someone tapped his shoulder. "Yaaa!" he jumped about a foot in the air as he whipped round, seeing mr.hikari standing there laughing. "Eep..ah..yey their gone!" Lan laughed "good plan dad! ya scared them outta him"

-

Hovering above the family home was a familiar balloon. Elec this time, on his own. "Fry them" he told his net navi, Elecman. The navi nodded "right." Then he plugged into the net..

-

:ffzt. fxzzzt. fzz- What was that? Megmana groaned in his sleep as the noise woke him up. It was still early evening, but lan's dad had insisted he get more sleep. Lan had wrapped the navi up in the blaanket, then plopped him back in the box. He'd been sleeping quite happily..until that damned noise...

Slowly, with his head hurting he got up "w-what!" he slowly focused on the far end of the kitchen, at the TV, and got a fright of a lifetime...

-

"Something's wrong?" Lan asked. His dad nodded "mm, i'm getting the feeling that, with each time he uses his power, he awakens another part of his programming into this world..by the sounds of it he can repair himself..and activate battle chips...it could be anything..."

Lan pondered this as they all watched TV, it certainly sounded right...what was Megaman capable of? Really capable of? Oh yeah...

"Hey, dad, there's another talent he has.." his father blinked, his mother as well "what's that?" he asked. Lan smiled "well, when World Three attacked the city one day, poor Megaman was having a bad time of it, so when they threatened to destroy us all, he just lost it, and oddly enough..everytime he starts crying, or even gets -remotely- upset, stuff goes doo-whacky.." his father stared "i wonder how...that's amazing..". His mother looked worried, "it's the stress i think...in a way he's a bit like a human child..apt to cry when things get bad..and i don't know how on earth that makes things blow up.." they all sat in silence, what was it?

Thier thoughts were intterupted by a crash and a yell.

"YAAHHH!"

-

He'd clambered out of bed, shivering, and had caught a glance at the TV. And saw elecman. "Ah!" the navi had made to step backwards, but his weakened body gave in, and he flopped onto his knees. Elecman laughed, "look at you..you're pathetic, but at least you can't stop me!"

Hearing footsteps behind him Megaman yelled "DON'T COME IN! YOU'LL BE HURT!" Elecman just laughed "prepare to go boom kid..!" here was where the whole family got a demo on the talent Lan had just been talking about. "STOP IT, JUST STOP IT NOWWW!" Megaman yelled, out of fear and panic. He wasn't strong enoguh to use a chip, but he couldn't, just couldn't, let Elecman harm his operators family...

Splish. Spalsh. Elecs eyes widened as the navi looked up, the tears in his eyes seeming to glimmer in the light "go.." the navi stated, "away...NOW!" before Elecman could even finish his first attack he was hit wath a sharp pain in his head. "arrggh...w-what the!" he clapped his hands to his head, but to no use..he could feel, and hear, the little navi's plaintive yelling. -What the hell! i'm not staying..-

With a furious growl he plugged out, and Megaman dragged himself to the box, obliviosu to the stunned stares of the family..and passed out half-hung over it. The family in the doorway stared in ashtonishment. "lan..is that." "all he did was get upset and it drove him away.." the two guys looked at each other and shrugged in total amazement while Mrs. Hikari went over to check on the navi. She carefully put him back in the box, and pulled the blanket over him. "The poor little thing..i think he's been through enough lately.." Lan nodded "since W3 knows about him, they've tried all sorts..." All three stared down at the sleeping, innocent navi. World Three was trying to destroy the net, and, like an avenging angel that fell outta the sky, they had an earth-bound net navi to help them protect the real world...

-

The little "angel" navi snoozed for a long time, well into the next day. Whie he was snoozing, Mrs. Hikari carefully took a fine-toothed comb, and managed to brush the navi's tangled navy hair...By the time he fully woke up, Lan was just coming in from school. "Hey, how ya feelin'?" Megaman smiled "ah, im fine now..well, a little sleepy, but i feel normal again.." he smiled, hopping onto the table to greet his operator.

And everyone else by the looks of it. Yai, Dex, Maylu, Miran..all of them piled in behind Lan and grinned. "We're glad your better, Lan told us what happened!" Dex grinned. From his PET Gutsman added "Megaman kicked butt, de gutsu!" the navi laughed "ah, i didnt really.."

Lan bapped him on the head lightly "how many times do i gotta drill it into ya? Your the W3's biggest problem, take credit for once will ya!" the whole group sweatdropped as the navi squeaked "i still insist i'm not programmed to do that Lan, hehe.."

They all wandered into the TV room to have some net battles. Megaman sat and watched them, feeling a little bit..was it homesick? for the net. But something else was bothering him. The virus should have been gone by now right? then why did he still feel a little sick?

He made his way into the kitchen, his head hurting a little. The parents of his operator were seated at the table, reading the newspaper together and smiling..at his approach they looked up, as he leapt onto the table. "Hey there..you ok?" the navi shook his head "feel dizzy..i think-" then he sneezed, and felt the pain abruptly vanish. There was a flash of light..

Nya. What, did he say that? "Nyaa help-nya!" Lan's mother couldn't help laughing as the light faded, and Yuuichiro raised one eyebrow. There was Megaman, looking as normal as ever. well, sort of. Except he now happened to have a pair of cute little neko ears, tail, and the playful appearence of a neko. "Eep-nya" Lan's father laughed "oh my..it appears we have a virus Megaman" the navi frowned "but why a cat-nya?" his father shrugged "strain of the neko virus i guess..there were reports of it..i guess, what with the fever, you must've picked it up somehow..i can only guess at the moment..."

The neko navi sighed "i don't wanna be a cat-nya" Mrs.Hikari smiled gently, and scratched behind his ear. The navi purred "its not so bad, you look adorable!" that helepd..a little...

-

"Hey Lan, i found out what was bugging megaman!" they all looked. "What was it?" Lan asked. His father chuckled "the neko virus, look.." he indicated the navi who was trying to hide himself behind his pants leg. "Ah, Megaman, your claws are digging into my leg" "S-sorry...". Lan peered. "Awwahha..thats so weird..cat ears, wow!" the ears went down, the navi didnt like this one bit...

Shaking his head yuuichiro dis-entangled the net navi from his pants leg and popped him onto the table. "Nothing to worry about..its a weaker strain of the virus..just watch you don't let him near anybodys goldfish for a while..." The navi looked somewhat sad as they all stared...then Meiru had an idea. she rumamged in her bag, and pulled out a large wooden bead she'd found on the classroom floor one day.

As the others asked questions, and even made some cute comments about the change..she rolled the bead across the table. "Nyaa" this caught the neko-navi's attention right off. "Nyao!" he pounced it as it rolled past, then sat back up holding it in his paws. "Nya? Why did i do that-nya!" Dex laugehd "cos cats always chase things, balls of yarn, mice...everything!"

Yai nodded "my dad says cats like to chase things!" Lan smiled, and watched the navi "hey, roll it back!" they began a game of "roll-the-bead-and-watch-the-navi-chase-it" for the next half hour. It was cute, espesh the way the navi kept trying not to chase it, but the bead would roll by, and he'd get the cute, mischevous look all cats get when faced with a toy, and bounced after it, tail waving every which way..

"Nyaaa, nya!" as they played happily, the very hacked off Elec was back at the base...

-

"Failed AGAIN!" Wily barked. Elec sighed "that bratty Megaman didn't even use a chip, all he did was start crying-" "did you say crying!" snapped a girls voice. Wily and Elec turned "yes." "Hmph, that's all he does, the little brat..starts crying everytime we go near his precious home..what a pain..wackoman wouldn't shut up about it, said it gave him a sore head listening to him.." Elec nodded "exactly what Elecman told me.."

Wily frowned "so this brats wailing has been the source of failure! I want him gone, kaput, NOW!" Maddie sighed "how..everytime we attack he just gets in the way..."

Wily glared at them "then we'll have to get him out of the way...get him, bring him here! I don't care how, just do it!"

He turned back to the screen, planning what he intended to do the net navi once he had his hands on him..how would you delete something like that? Would it end in destroying him forever...?

-

KC: for all reviewers, im very glad you like it- Thanks A Lot-nya!


End file.
